Continuada
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Jared até podia ter sido a sua primeira paixão, mas era somente em Ian que ela pensava daquele jeito, era só ele que a fazia se sentir assim; transformada.


**Título:** Continuada.

**Censura:** T – 14 anos.

**Shipper: **Ian/Peg.

**Descrição: **Jared até podia ter sido a sua primeira paixão, mas era somente em Ian que ela pensava daquele jeito, era só ele que a fazia se sentir assim; transformada.

**Disclaimer:** Mais uma vez, tudo é da Meyer, exceto a descrição. Primeiro _Crepúsculo_ e depois _A Hospedeira_. Me pergunto o que mais virá.

**Observação:** _Turbilhão,_ _no dicionário:_ s.m. Vento impetuoso que sopra redemoinhando. Fig. O que arrasta ou envolve desordenada e impetuosamente.

**N/A: Depois de ouvir **_**Turbilhão de Sensações**_**, da Paula Fernandes, a história simplesmente surgiu em minha mente e não pude evitar escrevê-la. Recomendo a música, a propósito.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

_Narrado por Peregrina._

Todos estavam novamente negando a minha ajuda. Até a Sunny tinha a sua cota de tarefas, mas não eu. Claro que não. Talvez eu devesse pendurar uma placa com o escrito _FRÁGIL_em letras maiúsculas e em vermelho no meu pescoço. E é claro que eu ficava aborrecida com isso. Não queria ser um peso morto.

"Peg!" Ouvi Jamie gritando por mim. Não me mexi; continuei sentada com o meu rosto apoiado em minhas mãos e somente ergui meus olhos.

Jamie tinha o rosto vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Um sorriso enorme parecia estar implantado em seu rosto. Meu coração se aqueceu com a visão de meu menino feliz. Mas não demonstrei isso; na duvida, eu ainda estava zangada.

"Hey Jamie", murmurei.

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia apitar o jogo de futebol agora." Seus olhos quase se fecharam pelo tamanho do sorriso. Nos últimos tempos eu tinha aprendido todas as regras do jogo e tinha me tornado a _juíza oficial_. Todos concordavam que eu era honesta demais para roubar. Tomei aquilo como um elogio.

"Eu não posso jogar dessa vez e outra pessoa apita?" Dessa vez eu sorri, contagiada pela animação de Jamie.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram levemente. "Oh... Peg, eu... não acho que seja uma _boa_ ideia. Você sabe... vai ter o Kyle, o Jared, o Ian e até mesmo eu... Bem, nós podemos te machucar sem querer."

Ah, ótimo. Nada de esportes agora também.

"Sinto muito, Jamie. Não posso. Por que você não pede para a Maggie? Ela com certeza é menos frágil que eu para _apitar_ o jogo." Me levantei com passos firmes, deixando um Jamie um pouco assustado para trás.

Eu não estava nem na metade do caminho para o meu quarto quando finalmente fiquei arrependida. Eu tinha quase gritado com Jamie. Com Jamie, que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu estar... hm, _zangada_. Mas ao invés de voltar para pedir desculpas, dar o braço a torcer e ir apitar o jogo para que os outros pudessem se divertir, eu continuei a andar. O que eu podia fazer? Estava me tornando cada vez mais _humana_. Tola e teimosa.

* * *

><p>Alguns minutos depois de eu ter finalmente me acalmado, ouvi três previsíveis batidas na porta.<p>

"Peg?" Era a voz de Ian. Um arrepio começou a se formar na minha espinha. "Você pode abrir a porta para mim, doce?"

"A porta está aberta, Ian", disse alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

Ele entrou com o rosto angustiado, fechando a porta atrás de si. Percebi que era a minha culpa. Seus ombros ainda permaneciam caídos quando ele falou. "Sinto muito se te magoei. Não tive a intenção. Eu só queria te _proteger_."

Suspirei. No final das contas, eu sabia que ele não tinha a intenção, realmente. "Está tudo bem."

"Mesmo?" Seus olhos azuis procuraram os meus, ansiosos por minha confirmação.

"Mesmo", respondi. E aquilo foi suficiente para que ele abrisse um de seus sorrisos deslumbrantes. O arrepio não foi contido dessa vez.

Ian andou até mim e subiu no colchão, pegando a minha mão. O calor dela era confortável. Não. Era mais que isso. _Mais_ de uma forma que não era descritível. Muitos outros arrepios foram se formando na base da minha coluna. Meu estômago se remexeu. Agora eu conseguia ouvir o meu coração em meus ouvidos. Respirava ruidosamente, também. Eu era horrivelmente barulhenta!

Analisei o rosto de Ian. De alguma forma ele tentava mascarar uma expectativa que eu não entendia. Pensei em Jared, então. Jared era lindo, eu admitia. Mas não como Ian. Eu podia claramente ver que quando eu estava apaixonada por ele, era somente por influência da Melanie. Porque agora, com Ian bem na minha frente, Jared era um passado distante.

Os meus sentimentos eram somente de Ian. Eu _amava_ Ian. Sorri, gostando de como o meu peito ardia com aquele sentimento.

"Em que você está pensando?" Ele me perguntou _sorrindo_ – talvez porque eu estivesse sorrindo, talvez somente porque ele tinha sentido vontade de sorrir. Com sua mão livre, tocou o meu cabelo; seus dedos brincando com os cachos loiros, como se ele estivesse admirado com a textura.

"Jared."

O rosto de Ian murchou e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram com seu cenho franzido. "_Jared_, Peg?"

Vi a besteira que tinha feito – expressando-me mal. Ian puxou a mão para longe de mim e eu me esforcei para segurá-la onde estava. "Não desse jeito, Ian." Me apressei a responder. Procurei seus olhos com os meus. "Não _desse_ jeito."

Ian parecia triste, magoado, com raiva, surpreso... Esfregou sua testa com a mão que eu não segurava. "Que jeito então, Peg?" Sua voz saiu amargurada. Seus olhos, duvidosos. Não gostei de ver aquele lado dele, tão... _cético_.

Foi a minha vez de tocá-lo com admiração. Com _vontade_. Soltei sua mão apenas para levar as minhas até o seu rosto, contornando as maças de suas bochechas, seu maxilar, o nariz reto e os lábios cheios, vermelhos, suaves... Me ajoelhei no colchão, chegando mais perto dele. Cada mão minha permaneceu de um lado do seu rosto. Inclinei-me para ele, chegando ainda mais perto. Querendo sentir o corpo dele colado ao meu. Mas me detive. Juntei nossos lábios, ao menos.

Senti as mãos dele na minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto – e dessa vez ele tinha me tocado porque _quis_. Nossos lábios se moviam contra o outro. A carne macia do dele me fez estremecer. Seu hálito era quente e delicioso. Arrisquei passar a minha língua no seu lábio inferior. Ian pareceu gostar. Senti sua língua entrando devagar em minha boca, como se ele tivesse receio de me assustar. Era diferente, mas eu gostei. Gostei _muito_.

"Ian...", gemi em sua boca, apreciando o que ele estava fazendo. Mas seus ombros estavam tensos e eu pude ver que ele se continha. A Peg frágil estava aqui novamente. Mas dessa vez eu não agi de modo infantil e parei de beijá-lo. Eu o faria ver que eu não era frágil sem aquilo. Esgueirei minhas mãos para dentro de sua blusa e arranhei sua barriga lisa com uma delas enquanto eu deslizava a outra pelos músculos de suas costas. Ian estremeceu.

"Peg...", ele suspirou. E foi a coisa mais linda que eu já havia ouvido. Seu cenho continuava franzido, mas ele parecia quase preguiçoso agora. Me apertei contra ele.

Já fazia um tempo que eu sentia vontade de tocá-lo assim, mas ele me rejeitava, dizendo que eu era muito nova. Infortunadamente, todos tinham descoberto a minha idade verdadeira.

"Eu te amo, Ian. Só você." Ouvi um arquejo de surpresa vindo dele. Mas não deixei de tocá-lo; agora eu erguia a sua blusa. "Nunca disse isso antes porque achei que parecia _muito_evidente. Prometo dizer mais no futuro."

Ele parou minhas mãos e afastou nossas bocas. Mas seus olhos sorriam, e isso foi o suficiente para não me deixar preocupada com a distância que ele havia colocado entre nós. "Eu também te amo, Peg. Mas nós _temos_ que parar com isso agora, doce. Senão..."

_Frágil._ Yeah.

Segurei as lágrimas de frustração que os meus olhos estavam quase deixando escapar.

E de repente eu fui tomada por uma coragem e uma determinação absurda. Se Ian ainda acreditava que eu era frágil, eu mostraria a ele que não era. Tirei a minha própria blusa. Os olhos azuis me encararam, e eu pude ver que ele se segurava para continuar olhando apenas o meu rosto. O arrependimento tinha começado a queimar em mim, mas me mantive firme.

"Nós _não_ temos, Ian."

"Peg..." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Peregrina..." Tive certeza que ele tinha olhado para baixo quando o meu nome se transformou em um gemido. "Eu nunca pensei que...", ele de deteve, piscando um pouco. "_Tão linda._"

Suas mãos macias tinham voltado para a minha pele. Estremeci com o contato _pele e pele_. Sem roupa. Eu estava derretida nos braços de Ian.

* * *

><p>"Eu estava pensando...", ele começou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. Seus dedos se arrastavam preguiçosamente pela pele nua de minhas costas. Eu permanecia deitada em seu peito, também nu. Sentia-me transformada. "Está tudo bem, não é?" Mordeu o lábio.<p>

Dividida entre a vontade de prender o lábio que ele mordia entre _meus_ dentes e revirar os olhos, respondi. "Não. _Bem_ não abrange tudo o que eu senti e ainda estou sentindo. Maravilhoso, esplendoroso, magnífico e deslumbrante ainda seria pouco." Me estiquei um pouquinho para depositar um beijo em seu maxilar.

Ian deu um riso rouco. "Certo então."

Suspirei apreciando o silêncio novamente. O corpo quente de Ian embaixo do meu era confortável. Minha mão massageou o lado de suas costelas. Ele soltou um gruído de apreciação. Mas ele voltou a ficar tenso. Xinguei silenciosamente. O que eu precisava fazer para que ele _deixasse_ de pensar por alguns instantes? Nesses instantes, mais precisamente.

"Peg... Aquela hora que eu perguntei no que você estava pensando e você disse 'Jared' e depois falou que não pensava nele _desse_ jeito..." Fez uma pausa. "Bem, eu estava pensando; Que jeito você estava pensando nele?"

De qualquer forma, me senti aliviada por esclarecer. "Eu estava pensando que quando eu me apaixonei por ele," Ian prendeu a respiração, mas continuei. "foi só por influência da Melanie. Quer dizer, ele nunca fez eu me sentir como _você_ faz."

"Nunca?" A presunção em seu tom ficou evidente, mas por trás dela havia algo mais – dúvida e _descrença_.

"Nunca." Beijei um lugar disperso em seu peito. "Nunca mesmo." Outro. "Nunca, nunquinha." Mais um.

Ele riu, e me pareceu deliciado. "Obrigado, Peregrina."

"De nada, querido. Você é bem-vindo."

"Vou me lembrar disso." Sua voz saiu como um resmungo enquanto ele fechava os olhos, sendo dominado pelo sono.

"Eu falei com essa intenção", murmurei. Mas ele já tinha começado a dormir.

* * *

><p>"Você pode pegar aquela panela para mim, Peg?" Melanie pediu. Eu tinha acordado mais cedo hoje. Ian ainda estava dormindo – eu não tive coragem para acordá-lo. Melanie tinha permanecido me encarando por um tempo quando me viu, mas como não disse nada ignorei aquilo.<p>

"Hey meninas!" Jared entrou alegre pela cozinha. "Estou com fome, Mel! Quando isso fica pronto?" Ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

"Logo, logo." Tomei a tarefa de responder para mim quando vi Melanie meio amolecida e fora do ar – eu a entendia completamente; era a mesma coisa comigo pelo _Ian_.

Jared me encarou, ficando rígido de repente. Seus olhos estudavam o meu rosto com cuidado. "Peg...", ele começou.

Mas eu já estava imaginando outro homem falando o meu nome. Com carinho, ternura, amor... Sorri. Um _grande_ sorriso.

"Hey, olhem só o sorriso da Peg!" Jamie entrou contente na cozinha. "Que bom que o seu mau humor passou", ele cochichou pra mim. Ri enquanto bagunçava o seu cabelo despenteado. Logo, ele se afastou e foi pegar um lugar na mesa.

"Os meus biscoitos com gotas de chocolate do café da manhã pelos seus pensamentos", Ian sussurrou por trás, em meu ouvido. Seus braços rodearam a minha cintura e eu relaxei. Ele começou a nos embalar com suaves movimentos. A panela tinha sido esquecida. Como não disse nada, ele voltou a falar. "Pense bem, Peg... São os seus favoritos."

"_Você_", respondi. Me virei e encontrei seu olhar confuso. "Eu estava pensando em você."

Ian sorriu – o _meu_ sorriso. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas foi interrompido por Jared.

"Nós ainda estamos no café da manhã!" Ele resmungou encarando a mim e a Ian, principalmente Ian. "Se controle, homem."

Ian revirou os olhos e se afastou de mim para dar um daqueles abraços-de-homem-com-violência-envolvida em Jared.

Eu ainda estava sendo tratada como a irmã mais nova de Jared. A Peg frágil. Mas eu descobri que aquilo não me incomodava tanto assim desde que Ian não me considerasse daquele modo.

Para Ian, eu agora era simplesmente a Peregrina – sem o adjetivo _frágil_ seguindo o meu nome.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
